


Shinganshina Flowers

by ninja_panda_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowers, M/M, Modern AU, flowershop au, lots of fluff, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/pseuds/ninja_panda_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that are connected, yet independent, that follow the lives of the characters while in a modern day flower shop.</p>
<p>Lots of fluff will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinganshina Flowers

Armin shivered, pulling his coat tighter. It was colder than he expected, but he still didn’t regret the decision to walk to the flower shop. It was a nice way to get fresh air, something he lacked as a college student. It was a chance to be alone with his thoughts, to enjoy quietly doing nothing but watch his breath. It was calm and peaceful.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that a big blond man walking by. His size shocked Armin. Could anyone be that big? Apparently so, he mused. As Armin got closer to the man, he saw what the man was carrying and - 

_Oh no._

Did the man know what the flowers meant? Did he do it on purpose? It was probably just an honest mistake, orange lilies are beautiful flowers and he could have just picked them up. And it wasn’t Armin’s place to call this man out on his flower choices.

But in the end, he couldn’t help it. He had to say something or else it’d eat him up for the rest of his shift.

He sighed. _Why do I have to care so much?_

He caught up to the man and tapped his shoulder. Lightly. If he noticed, great, Armin would say something. If he didn’t, well Armin could live with the fact that he tried. Admittedly, it was a very poor try, but still. 

Armin had no such luck. The man turned around with a slightly confused expression. The first thing he thought of when he saw his face was, _‘He’s Captain America…’_

The man snapped Armin out his thoughts when he asked, “Yes?”

“Um… this might sound really weird, and I know it’s not my place,” Armin internally cried at how awkward he must have sounded, “but um... do you happen to know what those flowers are?”

The man frowned. “I can’t say that I do. Why do you ask?”

Armin sighed in relief when the man didn’t immediately chastise him for interrupting his day. “So I’m a florist, and so I couldn’t help but notice that you have orange lilies. And I know this might sound girly or nerdy or something and it’s not even that big of a deal, but I couldn’t help but mention that orange lilies mean hatred, just in case you didn’t know, and if it doesn’t matter to you, then like whatever, but I wanted to say something just in case it did. So… uh… yeah.” 

_And the award for the best rambler goes to Armin Arlert._

The man’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding.”

Armin shook his head. “I can prove it, if you want –“

It was the man’s turn to shake his head. “No, I believe you. I’m honestly glad you stopped me because my mother would call me out on it immediately.” He looked down at his watch and frowned. “But I don’t have time to go all the way back to the florists’ and get a new bouquet…”

_Armin, shut up. Don’t say anything. You’ve pestered the man enough. Don’t say --_ “I’m actually on my way to my shop right now; it’s just around that corner if you want to come in.”

The man sighed, and his body relaxed, a small smile appearing on his face. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Armin could feel his cheeks heating up and he prayed it was just because of the cold. “It’s just this way, so just um… follow me?” he asked questioningly. 

The man nodded, smiling wider in response, and they continued walking. Armin learnt that the man was named Erwin, that he was a pediatrician at the nearby children’s hospital and that the flowers were for his mother who was recovering from knee surgery at the hospital nearby.

“Is she alright?” Armin asked, his voice filled with concern.

“Oh, she’s fine. She had the surgery recently and she’s going through physical therapy right now. She’s going to stay in the hospital throughout the process because it would be easier than driving over all the time, especially since she lives so far away.”

He smiled yet again, and Armin couldn’t get over how much he loved that smile. It was gentle, just like the man himself. They finally reached the shop and Armin unlocked the door, letting them both in.

"I'll be right back, but take your time looking around. If there's something specific you want, but we don't have, just let me know," Armin said before running to the back to get his apron, broom, and money box for the register, leaving his backpack and jacket behind the counter.

He came back to see Erwin holding two different bouquets, struggling between the two. He giggled at how serious he looked; a big stoic man holding dainty little flowers. Erwin looked up at the sound of his voice and walked over to the counter.

"Which bouquet would be better, in your opinion? I can't pick between them."

"What exactly do you want to say to your mother?" Armin asked.

"Get well soon?" Erwin answered, sounding as unsure as Armin was.

"Well then, I'd lean towards the azaleas. They mean ‘take care of yourself for me’. Though if you still want the white carnations in there…” Armin paused. He took the two bouquets from Erwin’s hands, leaving him confused. He then took a couple of carnations and put them in the azaleas and arranged them until he was satisfied. He held them back out to him, “Here.”

Erwin smiled and said, “Thank you. I’m sure my mother is going to enjoy this a lot more than the lilies.” 

After paying for the flowers (Erwin tried paying for the extra carnations, but Armin insisted that it was fine), he walked towards the door, but then suddenly turned around to face Armin. “Armin, you said something earlier that bothered me, and I just wanted to mention it to you. You said knowing the language of flowers was something nerdy or girly, as if you were ashamed of admitting it. It’s not. It’s amazing that you know it, and I’m thankful that you do and that you were willing to help me, a complete stranger. That’s not an easy thing to do. Don’t be ashamed of it or of yourself. Thank you, really.”

Armin could feel his face turn bright red. No one had ever complimented him like that before. “It-it was no problem, really. And thank you.”

Erwin smiled and Armin would be damned if he didn’t see a bit of pink touch his cheeks as well. He looked down at his watch again and said, “Well it was wonderful to meet you, Armin. Will you be here around this time next week?”

He automatically replied, “Yes I will.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing you then,” he said.

Armin nodded as Erwin walked through the door. He then promptly texted Jean, asking if he could permanently take this shift from him, as opposed to just this one time.

_I’ll look forward to seeing you too Erwin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully there will be more coming soon, though I can't guarantee constant updates. I'm glad I finally got around to posting this because if I kept editing it, I would go insane. I've never written a series before, so hopefully this goes well! If you're interested in my sources, comment down below. And if you haven't had enough of me yet, visit me at my tumblr, [ninja-panda-lover.tumblr.com](http://ninja-panda-lover.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
